All or Nothing
by textbooknarcissism
Summary: Angels are never supposed to fall in love; especially not with one another. Sam and Dean are simply two angels who have forbade the laws of Heaven for something with a greater purpose in their minds - each other. AU, Sam/Dean, One-Shot.


Angels are never supposed to fall in love; especially not with each other. It's not in their destiny - they are meant to exist for an eternity, continuing to just be one with all of creation; but love isn't an option. None of them really knew why, but they decided it was better to not ask questions. And they didn't mind, because, it wasn't so bad.

There are stories, you see, about angels who have fallen in love. None of them end with the angels staying in Heaven - or even together, after a higher command deals with them.

There were times, when looking down on Earth, they got to witness one act of love from the flawed humans. And it was beautiful - what they'd seen of love. Some of the angels were curious about it, of course, and others simply didn't care.

Sam cared though.

And Dean cared.

Because although they were only two mere angels out of the infinite amount, they were unfathomably in love. All angels considered themselves related to one another - so it didn't help the matter that they were like brothers. But really, that didn't matter, because if Sam had learned anything from the humans, it was that you can't help who you love.

And if they wanted to remain in Heaven, together, they would have to keep it a closely guarded secret.

"We can't keep doing this," Sam muttered, closing the veil-like curtain around Heaven's viewing point of Earth.

"I know," came Dean's reply. He was already facing away from Sam, looking down upon Earth and all it's wonders.

"Raphael is getting suspicious of why it's always the two of us on observation," Sam sighed. "We're supposed to interchange, and here we are every other day."

Dean didn't look up as Sam appeared beside him, his wings resting just above Dean's.

"It's worth it, isn't it?" Dean said quietly, still gazing down upon Earth. "Lying to them all, and coming up here..." He trailed off and turned to Sam, wrapping both his arms and his wings around Sam. "... To be together."

"Of course it's worth it," Sam whispered into Dean's hair, pulling him closer. Dean's wings met Sam's and the two angels became entangled in a white feathery mess.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sam mused, stroking Dean's hair.

"That I've lowered you to this," Dean glanced around them. "To meeting secretly behind our brother's and sister's backs, just to be with me. I was thinking about this last night, and I don't want you to be cast down on account of me. I don't want you to lose the elegance and power you hold."

"You haven't lowered me to anything, Dean," Sam murmured. "I want this. I want you. I've seen what the humans are capable of doing when they feel love, and it makes me wonder what we could accomplish. We should be allowed, because this - whatever we have, it's beautiful."

Dean looked up at Sam and a little smile appeared on his face. "You think so?"

"I do."

Little things like this was how Sam continually reminded Dean why he loved him. Reminded Dean why he was betraying Heaven, why he was risking everything he had. For this angel, the one who knew him like no one else would ever again.

"I love you," Dean tilted his head and ruffled his wings, only to have Sam tighten his own pair of wings.

"I know that," Sam smiled and planted a kiss on Dean's forehead, before pulling his wings away from the smaller angel's body. "I love you too."

This was the moment when they would actually do their job and observe the Earth, the humans. They would stand side by side for an eternity, until one of them gathered the courage to reach and hold the others hand.

This time - for the first time - it was Dean.

Sam smiled as the fingers intertwined with his. Life was hard, complicated, and you didn't always get what you want, but if you got to have moments like this every now and then, Sam thought it was all worth it.

...

**A/N: Okay so I was asking for prompts and shit on Tumblr, and I got the pairing Wincest and the Prompt "Wings." So this is kind of what came out. And I've decided I really like the idea of them as angels.**


End file.
